


Весенний дождь

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Lust Visits 221B, M/M, Maybe Sherlock Isn't as Asexual as He Thinks He is, We All Fancy You Lestrade, wet!lestrade, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Апрель жесточайший месяц, гонит<br/>Фиалки из мертвой земли, тянет<br/>Память к желанью, женит<br/>Дряблые корни с весенним дождем.</p><p>Т. С. Элиот, "Бесплодная земля"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весенний дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spring Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468733) by [second_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin). 



\- Шерлок, пожалуйста. Я на работе и меня ждет куча пациентов…

\- Это имеет прямое отношение к твоей работе. Я думаю, что болен... возможно, очень серьезно.

\- Шерлок, если все настолько серьезно, полезай в такси и езжай в больницу.

\- И иметь дело с тамошними имбицылами? Ни в коем случае. Ты поставишь диагноз по телефону. Я перечислю тебе все свои симптомы. Возьми карандаш и записывай, чтобы мне не пришлось повторять. У тебя есть карандаш?

\- О, ради... Да-да. Хорошо. _(Бормочет ругательства)_

\- Я начинаю диктовать: лихорадка, учащенный пульс… Ты записываешь? Ты это записал?

\- Да ради бога, Шерлок, просто продолжай!

\- Мои симптомы появились сегодня приблизительно в полдень и продолжались около 43 минут. Симптомы включали: лихорадку, учащенный пульс, неровное дыхание, повышенную чувствительность кожи, расширенные зрачки, внезапное напряжение и непроизвольное движение моего пениса...

\- Шерлок, стоп. Достаточно. Очень смешно.

\- Что значит _очень смешно_? Ты считаешь мою болезнь забавной?

\- Я уже понял, что это просто розыгрыш, так что ха-ха. А теперь оставь меня в покое, чтобы я мог вернуться к работе.

\- Джон, мне казалось, что за все это время ты уже должен был понять: я не шучу и не участвую в глупых розыгрышах. Я перечислил тебе довольно настораживающий перечень симптомов, который ты, похоже, не принимаешь всерьез. Никогда в жизни я не испытывал подобного внезапного проявления настолько странных физических реакций, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты хотя бы...

\- _(Бормочет ругательства)_ С тобой рядом кто-нибудь находился, когда это произошло, Шерлок?

\- Нет. Никого. Ну, кроме Лестрейда...

\- Мгм. И что Лестрейд делал в квартире?

\- Он заехал, чтобы отдать мне файлы, необходимые для расследования заговора против королевской свадьбы. Коробка с ними была почти уничтожена дождем, прежде чем этот идиот догадался прикрыть ее своим плащом.

\- Так Лестрейд успел вымокнуть до нитки, прежде чем добрался до квартиры? Волосы, должно быть, влажные и растрепанные? И дай я угадаю: ты заставил его стоять на пороге, пока ты разглагольствовал об уликах, и он прикрикнул на тебя своим командным голосом? Тем, который он использует, когда ищет у нас в квартире наркотики?

\- _(Мрачная пауза)_ Да, что-то вроде того.

\- Влечение.

\- Что?

\- Мой диагноз, Шерлок, что ты испытываешь влечение. Я могу порекомендовать парочку таблеток, которые ослабят симптомы или ты можешь пойти и хорошенько подрочить, или ты можешь попробовать заняться сексом. Теперь я могу вернуться к работе?

\- _(Непродолжительное бормотание)_ Но я не... меня не интересуют такие вещи, ты же хорошо это знаешь... Как?

\- На улице весна, Шерлок. Когда молодой человек увлечен... я не знаю... я думаю, люди могут меняться, развиваться. Сексуальность довольно изменчива, как показали новейшие исследования. И, ну... визуальная стимуляция играет значительную роль для мужчин твоей возрастной группы и…

\- Это я понял, идиот. Я хочу знать, как это твое _заняться сексом_ поможет мне избавиться от злосчастных симптомов?

\- Лестрейд все еще там?

\- Да, он на кухне готовит чай.

\- Он может помочь, если ты хорошо его попросишь. _(Хихиканье)_

\- Лестрейд! Джон говорит, ты знаешь что делать с моим набухшим пенисом … иди сюда сейчас же.

_(Звук разбившихся тарелок._  
_Крики._  
_Оскорбления._  
_Ругательства._  
_Стоны._  
_Еще ругательства._  
_Тяжелое дыхание._  
_Вздохи._  
_Снова ругательства._  
_Тишина.)_


End file.
